


确定事件

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	确定事件

“一般地，我们把在条件S下，一定会发生的事件，叫做相对于条件S的必然事件（certain event），简称必然事件。

  
“在条件S下，一定不会发生的事件，叫做相对于条件S的不可能事件（impossible event），简称不可能事件。”

  
★

  
”那是谁？……班长啊！呀六年没见，变得好帅啊！不过闵浩你还是好黑啊哈哈哈哈。”

  
名叫宋闵浩的男子推开玻璃门，走进被暖黄色灯光笼罩的餐厅，挥挥手和长桌前的人打招呼。他环视了一圈，问：“人齐了吗？”

  
刚才调侃宋闵浩肤色黑的男生回答：“啊，还差太铉。他和你关系很好的，应该还记得吧？”

 

 

当然记得。

  
脸肉嘟嘟的。

  
一直坐在我身后的。

  
曾经习惯叫我“浩浩”的。

  
让我想要去保护他的。

  
我曾经喜欢……不，是爱过的。

  
南太铉。

 

 

★

  
新的座位表公布出来时，宋闵浩有点不开心。坐在他身后的、自己喜欢的女生被调走，换来的是南太铉，副班长南太铉。

 

 

从一年级入学开始，到现在五年级下学期，身为班长的宋闵浩虽然与南太铉组织班级活动时有过一些交流，但在这之外并没讲过多少话。宋闵浩是和谁都能玩得来的孩子，周末经常带一群同学去自己家里疯耍一整天，南太铉却不在这之内。更尴尬的一点是，宋闵浩有一丝丝嫉妒南太铉。

  
两个人的成绩不相上下。每个期末，校长颁发年级前十五名才能获得的优秀标兵小奖状时，他俩都能光荣地跑上台领奖，一次都没有缺席。只不过宋闵浩成绩稍稍更优秀，屡次获得年级第一。但班主任似乎更偏爱南太铉，聪明的宋闵浩看得出来。班主任总是觉得宋闵浩有些小小的骄傲，虽然成绩特别好，但老是喜欢去玩，小小年纪就带手机来上学，自己玩还不够还要拉上同班同学。而总是老老实实写着作业，每天在家里照顾弟弟、帮母亲分担家务活、安静地看书的南太铉就乖多了。

  
“有时候啊，你们这些有钱人的孩子，有些浮躁，就是没有那些家境不好的孩子让大人觉得放心。”班主任这样说。

  
什么破想法呀，思想总是超前的宋闵浩这么想。我天生聪明，每天晚饭前就完成了作业然后才跑去玩电脑，有什么不对吗？我家里有钱这是我能管得着的吗？该学的时候学，该玩的时候玩，这不是老师您整天说的吗？

  
从那时开始他对南太铉就有了点嫉妒。小孩子嘛，不喜欢自己应得的宠爱被好似不如自己优秀的人抢走。

 

 

成为前后桌的头两天，对话次数统计为零。倒是他俩的同桌聊得很开心。

  
第三天早上，刚擦完黑板走回座位的宋闵浩被人拉住衣角。他看了看，南太铉努力伸长白嫩的手臂才拉住了他。

  
“老师昨天说的英语竞赛，你要参加吗？”声音听起来底气不足，估计是有些胆怯。

  
怕什么呢，我宋闵浩又不是要吃了你呀，“参加啊，怎么了？”即使和不熟悉的人讲话，宋闵浩还是保有一贯的热情。

  
“那个傍晚的英语竞赛课后辅导班，你会去吗？……”

  
“去啊，干嘛不去？”

  
“以为你英语好就不会去了……那，以后上完竞赛课可以和你一起骑车回家吗？我和你顺路的，妈妈说下课时间晚一个人不太安全。”下课时间是六点半，也没有很晚，但对于平时五点钟就放学的小学生来说确实挺晚的了。

  
“噢，可以的。”

  
两人从那时候才开始熟了起来。

 

 

 

  
“待会放学要一起去吃麻辣烫嘛？”宋闵浩觉得课有点儿无聊，低下头来偷偷和身旁的南太铉说话。

  
原本在认真盯着书本的南太铉转过头来： “啊？不会太晚了吗，妈妈会担心的……”

  
“没事的没事的，就说今天老师拖堂了嘛。”

  
“噢……应该可……”

  
南太铉话还没说完，就听到讲台上老师念着他的名字，“南太铉，第十题的第三个短语，念出来，再说说它是什么意思。”

  
南太铉站了起来，盯着课本急忙寻找第十题第三个短语在哪。Have a...呃，下面这个词是什么，我连读都不会读啊……

  
“Have a crush on somebody，喜欢某人，迷恋某人。”旁边的宋闵浩小声地提示着。

  
“Have a...crush on...somebody，喜欢某人……迷恋……某人。”南太铉声音颤颤的，生怕发错了某一个音。

  
“嗯，坐下吧，认真听课。还有旁边的宋闵浩，上课不要讲话。下面我们来看下一个短语……”

  
南太铉舒了一口气坐下，认真盯着书本上的字母，没再和宋闵浩说话。宋闵浩试探地敲了敲他的手臂，递过来一张纸条，南太铉趁着老师转身写字时打开看了看，放进笔盒里，没有回应。

  
下课后走在校道上，宋闵浩拉住南太铉，低头和对方说对不起。

  
“不需要对不起啊，你又没有犯什么错，我还应该感谢你的。如果那时回答不上英语老师的问题，她会生气的吧……谢谢。”

  
“不用谢啦，刚才你不回复我的小纸条我还以为你生气了。”

  
“只是怕老师又点我俩的名字，所以就没理你，并没有生气。”

  
“那就好那就好，”宋闵浩揽过南太铉的肩，“走吧，去吃麻辣烫去。”

 

  
★

  
“绿油油，红彤彤，黑乎乎，这些词语是ABB式的。”

  
“蹦蹦跳跳，开开心心，高高兴兴，这些词语是AABB式的。”

  
“好了这节课就讲到这里，下课。”

 

  
“为什么老师不讲AA式的词呢？”南太铉趴在桌上，拍了拍前面的宋闵浩。

  
“AA式？……”

  
你是说，宝宝，贝贝，坨坨，涵涵，这样吗？

  
不觉得这样的词语，都好似被抹上了一层肉桂味一样带着点不易察觉的甜味吗？

  
“造一个AA式的词语？”

  
“好难啊……噢，浩浩。”

  
“啥？”

  
“浩浩啊，宋闵浩的浩啊。以后叫你浩浩行不行？”南太铉带着双眼里白兔一样的无辜恳求着，“别人都叫你班长，我好不喜欢那个称谓，好生疏啊。”

  
“……浩浩啊？喔好。”

 

  
“浩浩，今晚我要做值日耶，放学能不能等等我？”好啦，会等你的啦。

  
“浩浩，这道题我不会写，能不能教教我……”好啦，会教你的啦。

  
“浩浩，放学后要一起写作业吗？”好啦，一起啦。

 

  
“你看你看，这是我的英文名，M——I——N——O。”宋闵浩举着草稿本转过身面对南太铉， “太铉有没有英文名呐？”

  
“没有诶。”

  
“不行啊，要给你取一个英文名，要别人都没有的、很特别很特别的那种。”

  
“噢，随便你啦，你想到什么都行……”

  
第二天早上，宋闵浩一跨进教室就跑到南太铉面前。

  
“我想好了！”

  
“啊？什么？”

  
“你的英文名啊，叫这个。”宋闵浩抓起桌上的笔，在南太铉的草稿本上一笔一画认真地写着，“S，O，U，T，H，south。你的姓氏，加上名字的简称，你看看，是不是只有你才拥有的名字，超酷哒。”

  
“……别人会不会理解不了？”

  
“我和你看懂就好了嘛。”

  
“噢。”南太铉乖乖地点了点头。

 

 

不知道是从什么时候开始，开始喜欢耍酷，不在课本和练习册的扉页写着自己的大名，取而代之的是“MINO”。南太铉看到之后也开始学起来。

  
“M,I,N,O……这是谁的作业本？”正在发数学作业的女孩问。

  
“啊，给我吧，”旁边的人抢过作业本，“我知道是谁的。”

  
南太铉把本子递给宋闵浩，“喏，你的作业本。”

  
“谢啦，你的本子在我这里。”

  
只是两个小学生起的英文名，却如暗号一般，只有他和他知道。

  
  
★

  
“诶，里面的照片怎么都没有了？”宋闵浩翻着相机里的照片，有点不太开心地问。

  
“就是刚才拿过来的时候随便玩了一下，不知怎么的就……”南太铉低着头，左右大拇指和食指来回摁着右手大拇指，紧张地回答。

  
“格式化了么？”

 

  
摁下，再松手，是再简单不过的动作。背后的复杂运作原理，不去考究。

  
是有些生气，虽然知道他不是故意。几百张这么久以来用心拍的照片，轻轻摁一下“格式化”，就在须臾间消失不见。

 

 

并没有像朋友闹矛盾时那样大吵大闹，而是很平常地从彼此身边路过，仿佛对方是与自己毫无联系的路人、

  
南太铉有几次想拉住宋闵浩的衣袖，咬了咬嘴唇，勇气值为〇。

  
他真的挺生气的吧，他总细细地调着光圈大小，快门速度，ISO值，视线进入取景器，对焦，摁下快门，每次都这么认真。

 

 

后来还是宋闵浩提出和好。平静而适宜地。

  
“太铉，我不想生气了。”

  
因为没有你的话，我就不喜欢吃麻辣烫了。

  
因为没有你的话，看漫画时就要一个人了。

  
因为没有你的话，听歌时就要一个人戴两边耳机了。

  
因为没有你的话，一个人骑车回家就听不到你的笑声，晚霞就不再好看了。

  
“浩浩，以后不要生我气了，我真的不是故意的。”

  
“嗯，好。”

  
他与他之间的不和，就像空气中的尘埃一样，虽确实曾经存在，但无声无息。

 

  
空气好像再次活了起来，没有冷战时“空气中氧气含量0%”的感觉，没有你我就缺氧。

 

  
他说， 以后不要生我的气了，我不想失去你的啊。

 

 

他说，我也是的。

 

 

★

  
宋闵浩坐在球场边低头看着漫画，“THE END”。

  
抬起头正好看到瘦瘦的南太铉在拍打着篮球。

  
应该很累，大热天的。背部和布料被汗水黏在一起，汗珠从额头滑下，眉，眼，嘴，顺着脸的弧度，然后滴落在地上，深色的渍。

 

 

南太铉虽然高，但是瘦，却被选去参加篮球赛，宋闵浩想着他那小身板在场上被顶撞的样子，自己心里都痒痒地难受。没办法，他们班男生不来就不多，宋闵浩又正巧在家里滑倒，脚有点轻伤，南太铉还因此嘲笑了他一番。

  
傍晚球员要留下来训练，南太铉说很晚才结束，让宋闵浩先走路回家，宋闵浩拒绝，说不放心南太铉一个人回家。

  
“你长这么好看，要是待会被大姐姐拐走怎么办？”

  
然后就每天坐在球场边吃着零食看漫画，时不时帮休息的南太铉擦擦汗，递上水。水瓶里空了就跑去教室帮他打水。

 

  
“胜负什么的，尽力就好，在球场上你别受伤就行了，感觉太铉一摔倒就……粉碎性骨折，是这个说法对吧？”

  
“我尽量吧，受不受伤取决于对手嘛，又不是我。”

  
“我不管，你不准受伤。”

 

  
南太铉很尽力了，所有的球员都很尽力了。最后还是以一分之差输给了对手四班。

  
回家的路上南太铉一言不发，宋闵浩感觉说什么也不好。

  
脑子混乱地一步一步盯着路面前进，有哭声传进右耳，开始微弱，后来渐渐大了起来。

  
宋闵浩转头，发现南太铉哭了。

  
他也急了起来，还没见到南太铉哭过，即使是两人短暂地冷战时也没见到他掉眼泪。

 

  
要做什么才好？

  
好像电影里的人，都是把哭泣的人一把搂在怀里，拍拍对方的背，说不哭不哭。

  
宋闵浩懒得去顾及南太铉身上仍旧因汗水而臭乎乎的T恤，以及时不时掉下的汗珠，停下脚步，侧过身抱住南太铉，拍拍他的背。

  
“不哭了不哭了，哭什么呢，你已经很尽力了啊……”

  
“赛前听到四班的人说我是我们班的缺陷，我回话说我不是，但今天总是犯规失误，我们的失败都是因为我啊……”

  
“不是啊太铉不是啊，太铉很努力啊做得很好的。我都说了只要你不受伤就行……”

  
“我没受伤，我只是心里很愧疚很愧疚。”

 

  
笨蛋，你哪里不受伤了。

  
明明心里受伤那么严重。

  
都说了你不准你受伤。

  
知不知道你受伤，我也会难过的。

 

  
★

  
南太铉递过来一张粉色的纸。

  
“这是什么？”

  
“同学录啊，只有一张粉红色的，特意你留的。浩浩不是最喜欢粉……”

  
“嘘——”南太铉没说完话，宋闵浩就捂住了他的嘴，“不能让别人知道。”

 

 

在别人眼中那个小小年纪听50 Cent，背着黑色背包，穿着黑色T恤，骑着黑色自行车的宋闵浩，是一个酷酷的男孩。

  
他却喜欢粉红色，特别特别喜欢。

  
只有南太铉知道。

  
“我觉得粉红色挺不错的……不是，我挺喜欢的。”宋闵浩那时是这样说的。

 

  
“今天的晚霞是你喜欢的颜色。”

  
“周末看到有个大哥哥戴着一顶粉红色的帽子，长大了有钱送给浩浩一？”

  
“送你一个粉红色的桃子。”

 

  
知道宋闵浩喜欢粉红色后，一看到少女粉就只能联想到那个酷酷的宋姓男孩。

  
包括同学录。

 

  
宋闵浩接过粉色的纸，说：“现在有点忙，能不能先留着，等我有空了再写？”毕业考要来了，每天的作业都很多。

  
南太铉开心地说好的，然后转身走去干别的事。

  
宋闵浩将纸张随意夹入某本练习册中，拿起水笔继续写题。

 

  
书本太多了。

  
一本书有多少页？

  
夹在了哪本书里，哪两页之中？

  
不记得了，完全不记得了。

 

 

宋闵浩花了五分钟寻找那张粉色的纸张，却怎么也找不着。

  
前面的同学转身传来新的试卷，又有新的作业了。

  
先不管同学录了，南太铉没催的话，再找不到就重新要一张。

  
低头写题。

 

 

作业太多了。

  
写不完。

  
把同学录的事忘得老远了。

  
南太铉也没有催，不知道是不记得还是不太好意思开口。

  
总之直到最后一天，南太铉的同学录里还是没有属于宋闵浩的那一页。

 

  
同学录上的代填项目有些多。

  
他的生日，星座，住址，最喜欢的颜色，记得住。

  
喜欢的歌手，喜欢的电影，喜欢的食物……好像有点儿模糊。

  
喜欢的人呢？

 

 

★

  
“浩浩要去外地念初中了吗？”

  
“嗯，家里人想让我去更好的学校，不想让我待在小城镇里。”

  
“好羡慕啊，能够去大城市念书。”

  
“有什么好羡慕的，要和很多朋友分离了呢。”特别是你。

 

  
两人居住在一个小城镇里，宋闵浩的父亲在城市里工作，想让他拥有更好的教育环境，于是让宋闵浩参加市重点初中的自主招生考试，宋闵浩轻松地就通过了。意味着，几个月后就要离开待了12年的小镇。

  
还有离开南太铉。

  
“最好的朋友”，这样的存在。

  
无论如何，一切都确定了下来。

 

  
“铃——”考试结束的信号响起，老师起身收试卷。

  
结业考试都结束了，老师说从今天起开始放假，以后就不需要来学校，毕业证书自己来领取就可以。

  
小学六年的最后一天。

 

 

“考得好吗？”宋闵浩问。

  
“挺简单的，数学题的题型我和你都做过。”

  
“希望我和太铉都能够有超好的成绩啊~”

  
“当然的了。”

  
走到门口了。

  
“到门口了”，代表着——还可以走一段路/就要说再见了/南太铉去拿车/宋闵浩步行回家。

  
再走了一段路。

  
“闵浩今天骑车来了吗？”

  
“没，妈妈送我来的……待会我走路回去。”

  
“啊，我有点急事，要早点回家，那……”

  
“嗯，你先走吧。”

  
“好吧，再见啦。”

  
“拜拜。”

 

  
“再见”“拜拜”，从彼此的口中说出来，中间没有任何停顿，没有任何特殊感情。

  
像一块东西，掉在黏稠的蜂蜜里，一下子就好似凝固了，没有声音，很自然地融在了一起。

  
然后是互相向对方挥手。

  
放下手，转身，朝不同的方向前进。

 

  
宋闵浩回头，看着南太铉的背影。

  
他几乎没见过南太铉的背影，因为两个人总是并肩走着，怎么看得到对方的背影？

  
高，瘦，长，直线。

  
略长的头发随着步伐一上一下。

  
没有回头，一直往前走，步伐稳而轻。

  
两月后就要离开这个小镇，或许这是最后一次看到他的背影了。

  
可能性，接近80%。

 

 

眼睛一湿，他的背影突然变得模糊，浸在泪水里。

 

 

★

  
初中与高中，六年。

  
换了四个手机，两个女友，做了无数本试题。

  
而与南太铉的联系的次数。

  
是〇。

 

 

不可避免的距离，与南太铉不使用手机的事实。

  
再加上各自有了新朋友。

  
开始有些疏远了。

 

 

明明曾经是最好的朋友啊。

 

 

★

  
“喜欢一个人就像看到一朵花，想把它摘下自己珍藏。而爱一个人呢，是让它继续生长，为它浇水，让它变得更好”，好像书里是这么写的。

  
小学六年级翻杂志时看到了这句话，然后他花了几年的时间去思考，他对谁的感情才算是“爱”。

  
把暗恋过的女孩子，在一起的女孩子都想了一遍。

  
不是，都不是，那只是喜欢。

 

 

后来他想到了那个人。

  
南太铉。

  
宋闵浩一直都是喜欢女孩子，却也不得不承认，他对南太铉是有着爱意。

  
是那种希望对方过得好的爱。

 

 

偶尔听到关于南太铉的消息，在小镇的高中里念书。

  
生活呢，他现在过得好吗，家里的生活条件有没有改善？

  
家人呢，弟弟念几年级呢，阿姨的身体怎样？

  
学习呢，数学成绩还是那么好吗，要去哪里读大学？

  
仔细想想，自己在小学时就对南太铉产生了保护欲。不啊，不，不要让纯牛奶一样的南太铉受伤，这样的。

  
想让南太铉也感受到有人去照顾他的温暖。

  
想让南太铉知道自己会一直没有顾忌地支持他。

  
想让南太铉能一直好好的。

 

 

情歌有两种。

  
一种是，我要和你共舞，要在你身旁入睡，肌肤之亲，耗费我们的青春年华，共同及时享乐。

  
另一种是，嗨，我很爱你，你要幸福，拜托，一定要。

 

 

宋闵浩在听到后一种情歌时，总是想到南太铉。

 

 

★

  
“抱歉啊，来晚了，刚刚打工结束就赶来了。”一个男生推开玻璃门走入餐厅，还在喘着气。

 

 

这个声音……

  
……和六年前一样纤细。

  
没变声么？

  
低头夹着菜的宋闵浩抬起头。

  
是南太铉。

 

 

南太铉的位置离宋闵浩有些远，身旁还有不少在同一个高中念书的同学，他们聊得挺开心。

  
“啊，差点忘了。话说我们的班长，宋闵浩，准备要去慕尼黑念书啦，慕尼黑工业大学。来来来，干杯干杯，庆祝一下，班长你真的是我们小镇的骄傲了啊，考进省重点初中，省重点高中，现在又跑去外国读书，厉害。”

  
恭喜，恭喜，恭喜，所有人都在笑着说恭喜，南太铉也是，和其他人一样。

 

 

直到聚会结束，两个人还是没讲上一句话。

  
散了的时候宋闵浩扯住南太铉衣袖。

  
“现在住在哪里？……”

  
“啊……呃，你家的那条路上。”

  
“我还住那里，一起走吧。”

  
“噢，好……”

 

 

“真的恭喜你啊，要去慕尼黑工业大学了，记得以前你就把这个梦想写在课本里，暑假还自学了德语，好厉害。”

  
走了50米，两人一直在沉默，还是南太铉开的口。

  
“嗯……又要去异地念书了。”

  
南太铉没回话。

  
“呃，太铉考虑好要去哪里念大学了吗？”

  
南太铉报了个大学的名字，学校就在宋闵浩念初中、高中的城市，还挺不错的。

  
“花了六年，终于跟上了你的脚步，到了你的城市，可是你还是快我一步啊……哈哈。”

  
再次陷入沉默。

  
“嗯……以后来德国玩可以找我的啊，我保证做最好的导游。”

  
“能不能出一次过还说不定呢，你知道我的家境……我会尽力的啦。”

  
第三次沉默。

 

 

六年的分别，有太多的问号一下子涌出来，都堵在喉咙里，不知道该先吐出哪一个。于是保持沉默。

  
好像觉得，他现在走在自己身旁，都像一个梦一样。

  
深爱的人隔了这么多年，走在自己身旁。

 

 

在往下走了一段路，到了宋闵浩的家门口。

  
“我……先回去了，你路上……小心点。有空联系吧？”

  
“好的，有空联系啊。”

  
“再见。”

  
“浩……闵浩，再见啦。”然后南太铉转身。

 

 

宋闵浩没有收回视线，一直在往南太铉的方向望去。

  
当然长高了。

  
还是瘦瘦的，到底有没有好好吃肉？

  
还是一条直线。

  
头发还是长长的，一跳一跳。

  
然后，和六年前一样，宋闵浩的眼睛湿润起来。

  
他这时候意识到，对，他真的非常非常爱南太铉。

  
是从还不懂得什么爱与喜欢的区别的年纪时就开始萌发的。

  
刻入骨头里，融入血液中的爱意。

  
对南太铉的爱，就这样持久地无声地温柔地侵入他的脑内，一旦沾染，不可抹去。

 

 

是的，我是爱你的。至少是爱过的。你是我唯一一个爱过的人。

  
我能为你做什么？什么都不能啊。

  
你要幸福。

  
你要幸福。

  
即使在我看不到的地方。

  
你也要幸福。

  
这是我唯一的要求。

 

 

宋闵浩看着南太铉的背影在拐角处消失，自己也转身往家走去。

  
抹了抹眼泪。

  
自己和南太铉的世界大概不会有太多交集了。

  
这份爱啊，也就一直静静地藏住吧，像一片湖那样。

  
不会再泛起任何涟漪了。

 

  
★

  
他提着笔，在灯光下写着字。

  
“你总是飞得很远，去异地读书。我真的很为你感到高兴，感觉你过得好，我就有一丝……满足。

  
“六年里居然没有联系啊，我和你。可是联系了，又能说什么呢？你也有你自己的朋友了吧？

  
“六年前的回忆对于我来说，却这么深刻啊……我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我将有你的记忆，都当做珍藏。

  
“还是没有把对你的AA式的昵称叫出口，太亲昵了。

“我还把south当作英文名，在社交网站上。

  
“我都不知道，它是什么时候发芽的，它就一直这样疯长。

  
“你又要去更远的地方了。我还是抑制它的生长吧。毕竟，它不会结果的。

  
“我好想和你说一些话，你可不可以不要被吓跑呢。

  
“我啊，真的很爱你啊。

  
“是爱，不是喜欢啊。

  
“希望你未来都很好。我很高兴遇见了你，真的很高兴。

  
“闵浩，浩浩，我很爱你啊。

  
“有你在的世界，真的很好。”

 

 

“啪嗒”一声，泪珠掉在微黄色的酸性纸上，墨水晕开。

  
“太铉啊，过来帮我洗个菜。”从房间外传来母亲的声音。

  
他合起日记本，推开椅子，走出了房间。

 

 

★

  
他对他的爱，必然事件。

  
他对他的爱，也是必然事件。

  
却都认为，“对方也爱着自己”，是不可能事件。

 

 

必然事件和不可能事件，统称为确定事件。

 

"I have a crush on you."

 


End file.
